A Girl in my soul
by MarcelineAbadeer236
Summary: En un día como cualquiera en Ooo, Finn y Marceline tienen varios tipos de diversión. ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON (O intento de). Summary Fail, en realidad creo que soy mala en esto de los summarys pero bueno


"A Girl in my soul"

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia y quise hacerla de mi pareja favorita de Hora de Aventura que es Finnceline, una amiga en la escuela me dijo que hicieramos un one-shot lemmon, a mi me gustó la idea y pues aquí está. Algunas partes estarán como aburridas pero otras ni tantito :3

Pd: Finn tiene 19 años

* * *

Casa de Finn y Jake

Jake y Arcoíris (que estaba usando el traductor) estaban jugando BMO en la sala, Finn estaba en el bote (**N/A: En el fuerte del árbol hay un bote en una de las ramas grandes ara que se ubiquen**)

Arcoíris: Y Finn?

Jake: está en el bote

Arcoíris: ¿en el bote?

Jake: jejeje, ya sabes, creo que está con su novia

Arcoíris: por qué no vas a verlo

Jake: Si, ahora vuelvo

En el Bote

Finn estaba sentado con Marceline en su regazo, él la abrazaba de la cintura y ella tenía su cabeza en el hombro del héroe. Cuando Jake subió, ellos estaban besuqueándose y él no quiso interrumpir el momento. Bajó y llamó a su esposa.

Jake: Amorcito, ven a ver esto

Arcoíris: enseguida

Cuando Arcoíris y Jake subieron encontraron el gorro de Finn en el suelo y a punto de caer del bote, el chico no se había dado cuenta de esto porque estaba muy ocupado en besar a Marceline, quien estaba jugando con sus dedos en el cabello del héroe.

Jake: -hacia Arcoíris- jejeje, ni sabe que estamos aquí

Arcoíris: No

Marceline: -terminand el beso- sabemos que están ahí

Finn: te vemos hermano, que tal Arcoíris

Arcoíris: hola Finn

Jake: no quería arruinarles el momento

Finn: pues gracias

Jake ríe sarcásticamente mirando a su hermano.

Marceline: -susurrando a Finn- ¿le dijiste sobre la fiesta?

Finn: se me había olvidado

Marceline: tienes la cabeza en cualquier lado

Finn: por tu culpa

Marceline: -risa sarcástica- dile a Jake

Jake: ¿decirme qué?

Finn: Marcy y yo iremos a una fiesta esta noche

Jake: ¿volverán temprano?

Finn: no lo sé, no sé si vuelva, depende de lo divertida que esté "la fiesta"

Jake: ok, pero intenta volver antes del amanecer

Finn: debemos irnos antes del amanecer

Jake: si cierto, olvide que Marcy no puede exponerse al sol

Marceline: tarado, bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

Jake: juguetones, están con los padres de Arcoíris (**N/A: no quise que crecieran tanto, aunque sé que en "Jake the Dad" él mencoina que son hasta más viejos que él. Además que quise que Marcy también tuviera un sobrin, así que metí a Marshall Lee en una parte) **

Marceline: me imagino que debe ser lindo ser padres

Arcoíris: si, es hermoso, ¿verdad Jake?

Jake: jejeje, ser padre es lo mejor, pero cansa

Finn: hey, ser tío no está tan mal ¿verdad Marcy?

Marceline: sí, me encanta jugar con el bebé

Jake: ¿tienes un sobrino?

Marceline: sí, el hijo de mi hermano Marshall Lee

Jake: que loco. Bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos, debemos ir a ver a los niños

Finn: adiós hermano

Jake: Finn, antes de irme, quiero decirte una cosa

Finn: claro Jake ¿que pasa?

Jake: adentro

Finn: ah... ok

Dentro de la casa

Finn: ¿que sucede?

Jake: está bien si no llegas, pero debes prometerme una cosa

Finn: claro, ¿que cosa?

Jake: NO te acerques al nivel 15

Finn: yo podría prometerlo, pero si ella me seduce no podré negarme

Jake: pues intenta mantener tu promesa

Finn: me costará, pero ok

Jake: vamos de vuelta con las chicas

Finn: está bien

De vuelta en el bote

Jake: ahra sí, criaturas criaturescas, nos vamos

Arcoíris: adiós chicos

Finn/Marceline: adios

Jake y Arcoíris se van, Marceline estaba flotando al lad de Finn, quien aún estaba sin su gorrito

Marceline: hey Finn

Finn: ¿si?

Marceline: ¿que te dijo Jake?

Finn: lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes

Marceline: ah, te refieres a "eso" -hace la seña de comillas con sus manos-

Finn: es un poco desconfiado conmigo sobre ese tema, me hizo prometerle que no subiríamos de nivel

Marceline: comprende al pulgoso, hacerse cargo de su familia y de tí lo hacen sobreprotector

Finn: en es tienes razón, pero yo sé lo que hago o quiera hacer

Marceline: no quiere que cometas un error Finn

Finn: otra vez estás en lo correcto

Marceline: claro que sí

Finn: ay si tú, tan humilde

Marceline: sabes que soy así

Finn: y eso me gusta

Marceline: ay Finn -sonríe- te amo

Finn: igual yo Marcy

Marceline: bueno, yo debo irme también. Aún debo mover unas cosas en casa

Finn: ¿quieres que te ayude?

Marceline: sí, vamos

Finn: ok, ¿tu sombrilla está abajo, en mi habitación?

Marceline: sí, iré a traerla

Finn: deja que yo vaya por ella

Marceline: si quieres

Finn va y viene en seguida, en ese lapso de tiempo Marceline recoge el gorrito

Finn: su sombrilla, mi lady

Marceline: gracias. Finn

Finn: ¿si?

Marceline: ten tu gorro

Finn: oh, gracias

Marceline: ahora sí, vamos

Finn: andando

Las salidas de la casa se habían hecho divertidas para la pareja, Finn saltaba y Marcy lo atrapaba en el aire justo antes de que su carota chocara contra el suelo. Se fueron todo el camino jugando y con las manos entrelazadas hasta llegar a la cueva.

Casa de Marceline

Finn: muy bien, empezemos

Marceline: hay que mover esa mesa que está cerca de la cocina y quería cambiar de lugar los sillones

Finn: yo me ocupo de los sillones y tú de la mesa

Marceline: ok

Finn, después de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo con los sillones, logra moverlos. Marcy levanta la mesa y la pone justo en medio de la sala

Marceline: listo

Finn: se ve más ordenado

Marceline: sí -va a la cocina- ¿tienes hambre?

Finn: un poco

Marceline: ten -le entrega un sándwich-

Finn: gracias, se ve delicioso

Marceline: averígualo

Finn: y así lo haré - se traga el sándwich de una sola mordida- mmm... estaba rico

Marceline: que bien

Ambos se sientan en el sillón y se repite la escena de la casa del árbol, Finn se estaba acostumbrando a que Marceline pasara sus dedos por su dorado cabello, y también que lo tratara como una persona más madura, como un adulto. Ella lo hacía sentir especial, per también le provocaba sensaciones extrañas que no había sentido antes.

Ya había oscurecido y la fiesta iba a comenzar. Ellos salieron de la casa en dirección a la nueva fiesta que rganizaban los osos junto al Dios de las Fiestas, en el palacio de la nuez, se podía esperar que Marceline tocara algo, ya que era muy amiga del Comepudín/duque de la Nuez.

Todo fue exactamente como se esperaba, la fiesta duró hasta la madrugada (8:00 pm hasta las 12:00 pm para ellos)  
Marceline: vamos a mi casa, queda más cerca

Finn: sí! digo, si

Marceline: por qué lo dices tan emocionado?

Finn: no lo sé

Marceline: cambiando de tema, mira el cielo, está lindo

Finn: hermoso, estrellado y hay luna llena. ¡Mira, una estrela fugaz!

Marceline: pide un deseo

Finn: de acuerdo, tú primero

Marceline: ok -cierra los ojos- tu turno

Finn: está bien -repite los mismos pasos-

Marceline: si no te molesta, ¿qué pediste?

Finn: que este mismo momento lo vivan también nuestros hijos

Marceline: qué?

Finn: jajaja, no... no dije nada

Marceline: sí te había escuchado, no te preocupes, también lo vivirán

Finn: ¿en serio?

Marceline: sip

Finn: eso me hace feliz

Marceline: vámonos ya

Casa de Marceline

Marceline: llegamos

Finn: si, pero la verdad es que no estoy cansado

Marceline: tengo una idea

Finn -comienza a sonrojarse- ¿q... que cosa?

Marceline: tengo una película de terror nueva, ¿quieres verla?

Finn: es muy terrorífica?

Marceline: DEMASIADO

Finn: em... no lo sé

Marceline: ¡Cobarde! no le temes a monstruos per sí a una simple película de terror. Aunque está basada en hechos reales.

Finn: No soy cobarde! y le lo demostraré viendo esa película contigo

Marceline: ok, pero si mojs mi sillón te golpearé y te haré limpiarlo ¿sí?

Finn: está bien

Marceline: siéntate, yo ya vuelvo

Finn: como quieras

Marceline va y vuelve de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de tomate

Marceline: ahora sí, haré que chilles como una niña con la película, aunque debo reconocer que hasta yo me asusté cuando la ví

Finn: ¿e... en serio?

Marceline: -sonrisa villana- Sí

Finn: pónla ya

Marceline: ok ok, miedoso

Los créditos se dejaban ver y daban paso al título "Baño de sangre en la mansión" hasta el título asustó a Finn. Marceline, al ver la reacci´n de su novio, no pud evitar reíse.

La película iba por la mitad, 1/2 litro de sangre más y Finn podría salir corriendo de la casa, pero además de que Marceline lo trataría de cobarde, se sentía cómodo con ella y pensaba que quería en esos momentos. Desgraciadamente, sus pequeños saltos por el terror provocaron algo que a su novia no le agrado mucho

Marceline: ¡Maldición Finn!

Finn: ¿que pasó?

Marceline: por tu culpa tengo toda la camiseta manchada con jugo de tomate

Finn -sonrojándose- dis... -sus ojos se fueron directo a la mancha que estaba justo en medio de los atributos de Marcy-

Marceline: ¡Finn!

Finn: si?

Marceline: Mis ojos están arriba!

Finn: -saliendo del trance- lo siento por... todo

Marceline: ok, te disculpo (Mente de Marcy: me vengaré) sigamos viendo la peli

Finn: sí

Ahora venía la parte más terrorífica de toda la película, y a Marcy se le ocurrió pner incómodo a Finn como venganza

Marceline: ¡Ahh! -se aferra a Finn de manera de rozarlo con los pechos- qué susto -mira de reojo a Finn, quien estaba del mismo color que lo que quedaba de jugo de tomate-

Finn: Ma... Marcy, ehh

Marceline: ¡jajaja, estás todo rojo!

Finn: -cambia el tema- ¿e... en serio te asustase con eso?

Marceline: un poco, ¿vas a calmarme?

Finn: tú que crees, pequeña chica mala

Marceline: -lo abraza-

Finn: no solo te daré un abrazo -la besa en los labios dulce y un poco apasionadamente- ¿mejor?

Marceline: mmm... creo que aún tengo un poco de miedo

Finn: puedo arreglarlo -esta vez le da un beso más apasionado, pero no tanto-

Marceline: gracias

Finn: por nada

La película terminó con ambos protagonistas muertos en una tina llena de sangre. Marceline subió a quitarse la camiseta y ponerse una nueva, por desgracia, la única que quedaba limpia era una ecotada, MUY ajustada de todos lados, color negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Pero luego encontró algo que también le ayudaría.

Abajo

Finn: tienes frío

Marceline: no, ¿por qué?

Finn: porque usas un sweater

Marceline: ah, es por la blusa que traigo, es muy abierta

Finn: ¿puedo verla?

Marceline: ¿qué dijiste Finn?

Finn: dije... si...podía...ver...la

Marceline:ok, pero sin babear nada ¿ok?

Finn: ok

Marceline se quita el sweater para dejar ver la blusa

Finn: wow Marcy

Marceline: -cof cof- Finn -cof cof-

Finn: lo lamento Marceline -"inocente"- es involuntario

Marceline: no, yo creo que es otra cosa

Finn: ¿ah sí? y ¿qué crees que es?

Marceline: me deseas

Finn: **-Sonrojado-** t... tal vez

Marceline: -acercándose más a Finn- admítelo, admite que me deseas

Finn: ¡Bien! te deseo Marcy, ahora tengo una preguna para tí

Marceline: que pregunta Finn?

Finn: tú también me deseas?

Marceline: ¿yo? eh, creo

Finn: -acorralando a Marceline contra una pared- (**N/A: sí, misteriosamente apareció una pared**) ahora tú admite que me deseas

Marceline: te deseo Finn, aunque seas un pervertido

Finn: tú no eres exactamente inocente

Marceline: vas a romper tu promesa con el pulgoso

Finn: al diablo con la prmesa, ni siquiera fue real

Marceline: wow, Finn el Humano romperá una promesa

Finn: no me hagas sentir mal

Marceline: al contrario mi querido Finn

Finn abraza a Marceline de la cintura, cortando una casi inexistente, pero incómoda distancia y comienza a besarla casi desesperadamente

Marceline: -separándose un poco de Finn- wow, tranquilo chico

Finn: no creo poder tranquilizarme

Marceline: es un poco incómodo aquí abajo, mejor subamos

Finn: como quieras, quiero que estés cómoda

Él la cargó hacia arriba tomándola de las caderas, ella lo estaba abrazando por el cuello cn ambos brazos. Al llegar arriba Finn se sentó en la cama con Marceline en sus piernas. Marceline se separó un poco de él para quitarle su asombrso gorrito y lanzarlo en algún lugar de la habitación. Finn aprovechó para acostarla en la cama y situarse encima de ella.

La vampiresa comenzaba a exitarse, besó a Finn tiernamente en los labios, él no tardó en imitarla, pero la chica elevó un poco más la temperatura de la habitación al iniciar un beso francés que Finn no tardó en correspnder. Ella mantenía las manos a los lados sobre las de su novio, quien tenía los brazs sobre la cama y al rededor de Marceline. Besándose apasionadamente, Finn, por puro instinto, bajó desde los labios hasta el cuello de su novia para besarle las marcas de mordedura, encontrando su punto sensible. Ella sólo pudo atinar a dejar escapar uno que otro gemido.

Marceline: ¡Ahh Finn!

Esto sólo incitó más al chicoa seguir con su acto, bajando esta vez a la escotada blusa de la chica, quien sintió que esas prendas estorbaban, tirando la playera de Finn como signo de que se la quitara, lo que él captó muy bien y se deshizo de ella en menos de tres segundos. Ella se quedó mirando un momento el abdomen del rubio marcado por las aventuras que vivía cada día.

Marceline tomó una de las manos del chico y la llevó a su estómago. El entendió y le arrancó la blusa, luego bajó hasta su pantalón e inento quitarlo, pero antes había que quitar algo más

Marceline: Finn, a... aún traigo l... los zapa...tos

Finn: mmm... creo que será fácil arreglar eso

El humano le quitó las botas rojas y las lanzó, para luego quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Después comenzó a tocarle las piernas a Marceline provcando aún más gemidos de placer en ella, lo que lo exitaba más. Se podría decir que Finn le destrozó el pantalón. Dejándola en ropa interior, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Marceline con un ágil movimiento logró ponerse encima de él.

Marceline: ahora es mi turno héroe

Ella comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, pero algo en el pantalón la distrajo

Marceline: wow Finn, que es eso

Finn: este, yo eh... pues

Marceline: ya tranquilo, de hecho eso es mejor para lo que vendrá después

Finn: -inocente- ¿que vendrá después?

Marceline: ya lo sabrás

Marceline le quitó el pantalón dejándolo en bóxers, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa ella también, Finn la giró en la cama dejándola de nuevo a su merced.

Finn: ¿sabes Marcy? creo que ese sujetador te está incomodando

Marceline: ¿me ayudas?

Finn: claro

Finn comenzó a desprender el sujetador dejando expuestos los senos de la vampiresa. Ella volvió a tomar una de las manos del rubio y la llevó hacia uno de sus pechos, ante ese contacto Finn soltó un suspiro/gemido y comenzó a masajearlo y a besar el otro. Marceline pronunciaba muy sensualmente el nombre del chico

Marceline: Finn...

Las manos de Marceline tomaron rumbo desde el cabello de Finn hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde estaba el bulto y comenzó a acariciarlo. Finn abrió los ojos como platos, que la persona que más amaba acariciara esa zona de su cuerpo lo exitaba cada vez más, él comenzó ahora a besarle ambos pechos y a darles una que otra mordida.

Finn: Marcy, no... no pares ahora

Marceline: tengo una mejor idea

Seguido de esto Marceline flotó unos centímetros de la cama con Finn recostándolo y bajando el rostro un poco más y bajándole la ropa interior tomando esa parte del chico e introduciéndola en su boca repetitivamente. Finn terminó por correrse en la fría mano de Marceline, pero a ella no le molestó, sino que la exitó más. El héroe, al disfrutar tanto eso tomó a Marceline de la cabeza y la pegó más hacia él haciendo que su "amigo" llegara hasta la garganta de la chica, luego la jaló del cabello y la volvió a recostar comenzando a pasar sus manos por las bragas de la chica y quitándoselas

Finn: wow Marcy, estás muy húmeda aquí abajo -comienza a pasar su lengua-

Marceline solo soltaba grandes gemidos de placer

Marceline: ¡Ahh... mmm Finn!

Finn subió hasta el rostro de la vampiresa dejando un caminito de besos por su cuerp. Al llegar a su cara la besó tiernamente en los labios y ella le sonrió, la miró a los ojos, color rojo como la sangre que hacían juego con sus mejillas sonrojadas, antes de volver a iniciar un beso francés, Finn, en un susurro decidió hablar.

Finn: abre las piernas

Marceline asintió con la cabeza, rodeando con las piernas las caderas del rubio, quien comenzó lenta y delicadamente, pero provocando mucho dolor a la vampiresa, quien no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dejar escapar un sonoro gemido, el chico pudo notar este dolor en la chica, preocupado decidió hablar

Finn: ¿estás bien Marcy? ¿te duele mucho?

Marceline: no, no te preocupes por mí, el dolor solo dura un momento

y así fue, el dolor causado en Marceline al principio se fue transformando en puro placer conforme Finn avanzaba lentamente en su interior, pero ella estaba lista para que fuera un poc más rápido.

Marceline: Finn... por...por favor

El héroe comenzó a complacer más a su dama haciendo de cada estocada mas fuerte y rápida que la anterior, soltand gemids roncos mientras besaba a su novia. Pasaban los minutos y cada vez se acercaban más al clímax, Marceline sentía el miembro de Finn en su interior palpitar, y el chico sentía las paredes internas de la vampiresa contraerse cada vez más rápido, pero al fin había llegado ese moment y Finn no dudó en decírselo.

Finn: Mar... Marceline me... corro...¡me corro Marcy!

Marceline: ¡Hazlo! ¡Córrete dentro mío mi amor! ¡lléname de tí!

Finn prcedió a expulsar su semen en el interior de Marceline, quien sintió un gran calor en el vientre. Luego de eso el chico salió del interior de la pelinegra exhausto y recostándose a su lado, abrazándola y tapándose ambos, se volvieron a besar tiernamente, para luego decirse:

Finn: Te amo MI reina

Marceline: y yo a tí MI héroe

Luego de toda esa muestra de cariño y amor ellos se dejaron caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Y... ¿como quedó? reaclaro que este es mi primer fic, perdonar si hubo algún tipo de incoherencias y esas cosas

Marcy out


End file.
